All i ever wanted is him
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Set rigth after CoLs when Alec finds out maureen has killed camille, the gang wants to find out why she did what she s been doing and when they do they have to stop her!.. it s mostly a story about her and her love one her love became an obssesion that can be really dangerous for everyone... hope you like it it s my first one and i dont know but i love the maureen character...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own this character these are from the Mortal Instruments Books they belong to cassandra clare

Hope you like it

_Chapter 1: Kill made her happy_

Alec was watching amazed to maureen while she just came out from the shadows to see closer to the guy who stood in front of her without moving and looking at her as if she was a strange animal, - "Well after all I am a vampire," she thought, looking face to face to the boy now she saw he seemed to have been crying his cheekbones has a lighter red tone protruding on his skin and one tear protruded on the line of his eyes, alec reacted quickly when he saw the small blood-stained girl come by and lifted his serafin sword to prevent him from going forward, but then maureen simply smiled in a silly way - "do you really want kill me alec?", -"for you I am alexander, vampire." What have you done with camille? It has to be a lie that you killed her, that`s not her blood!, answer me NOW.

-Oh, but it is, she replied with a devilish smile crossing her lips. - what Makes you think otherwise? You see her around here somewhere?, - "the last she did was to betray you and because of that you broke up with your beloved boyfriend, rigth?". Alec stay stunned he didn't know how to react to what he was seeing , he came with the intention to kill camille, she betrayed him and sent a message to magnus so he could realize what he had been doing, he wanted to kill her with his own hands but when he sees that little girl of just some 14 years completely full of blood made him turn to his stomach-"how could this happen?", he kept thinking.

-"H... how did you do this Maureen?", he hesitates-"why?", she was smiling like what alec was saying was the funniest thing someone said - " I told you already", she replied,-"have you been listening¿? or that`s something the people like you can`t do?", Alec already began to react from he`s shock and he approached her with his serafin sword shining between the darkness of the place - "ANSWER"!he screamed, "I'm done with your games"-"what have you done to Camille!".

Maureen Exasperated cause of this guy he was extremely silly or simply not wanted to see the truth, she smiled once more only to see that guy breaking while she enjoyed herself as he looked at her like if he didn`t know what to do with her. "I told you so, i killed her, alexander, she is or rather was the head of the clan of vampires in new york and I just want to be the boss now." He was now looking at her with more confusion but something change in his eyes, rage maybe?, maureen though. -"So I did what I had to do, someone told me that she was hiding in this place, something pathetic even for her if you ask me, she did not expect to see me here;" "in fact when i came, she thought that i was some guy named magnus and when i crossed in her sight she didn`t know what to think of me, she even had the same look you have and now the rest of the history is in your hands alexander, but believe me camille is dead, and she is no longer the head of the clan, now I AM ".

Alexander trying to process what the girl was talking about, finally clear his voice to sound more secure than he felt - "you killed her," he said ,-"In Cold blood, because you want to be the head of a clan?" YOU?, a simple girl do this? she replied with a cold look directly into his eyes, alexander is pale now - How a tiny being can be so intimidating ?- he thought. -"She (camille), is not the first person you kill, is she?, Maureen was looking at him like if he were a dying animal she wanted to eat and with a stupid smile that alec wanted to kick out of her small face." -"they have been talking about you, you know" Alec hesitate-"simon bited you", upon hearing the name of simon the small girl hezitates something small but alec that was looking at her notice as she strained her shoulders and instantly that tension disappeared, he continues -"then someone sent him a note saying that you had been kidnapped, he ignore it not thinking that it was true what that note said and the next day you showed up dead and you turned into what you are now and took him directly to lilith` trap, after that you dissapeared.

-"I see that you are very informed of what happened to me, alexander" but you miss one thing a little detail - "The note said"; she hesitates,-" it said that they had kidnapped simon`s girlfriend and he didnt even think of me". Alec realized that the girl was jealous, hurt by what had happened, she continued, -"he called all his girl-friends that didn't even have a remote interest in him", she stayed silent for a moment-"and he didn`t call you" alexander complete the phrase and look like she shivered and regain her composure. she looked him witha cold eye. -"Yes Alexander, he did not call me, ME , the only person who has been there for him the only one who looked up for him like he was something more than a simple nerdy guy, rather than a simple"... she leave the word on the air and she calm herself - "But it doesnt matter," she said-"what I am doing now is going to change everything". she stop talking.

-"what you're doing?", said alexander with calm voice. "and what exactly are you doing maureen ?" Kill people? "." his tone changed now to that authoritative and academic tone he uses when he wants someone to understand a point of view -"Let me tell you, that if killing is your goal, you already did it, the clave is looking for, you're a renegade vampire, even they gave you a chance and you killed the guy from the praetor lupus"... maureen now looked like if it was something wonderful what alec was saying, she continued with her smile from ear to ear something that irritated alec every time, alec continued in a tone more severe – "is not only the clave that are looking for you , now you have a legion of praetors who are werewolf btw, searching and hunting you with goal, kill you". -"Let them find me" she answer, - "i will kill them all as I have done until now, and so for you to know". she concluded with a terrible smile on her face like the devil himself was inside that litle girl - "That's not my goal".


	2. Chapter 2: The Goal

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own this character these are from the Mortal Instruments Books they belong to cassandra clare

Hope you like it

Not: My first lenguaje isnt english so... sorry for the speling mistakes or those things u can find! i trie my best! pls review! wanna know what u guys think

**_Chapter 2: The goal_**

-"Is not your goal?", alec was already getting tired of that game, what maureen had said makes no sense , killing camille to be head of the vampire coven, having a target that was not senseless killing, alec couldn`t understand what that little girl was talking about, he was wondering how someone so small could contain so much self-darkness, what he`s seeing wasn't a girl or a young woman, facing in front of him was a bloodthirsty Monster ; blood and revenge for something only that thing could understand, alec tried to ask once more and using a tone more soft as if he were speaking to a pet -"would you tell me maureen, by the angel, what are you talking about?".

"Oh Alexander"-she grins -"that would not be fun, because I've told you all you need to know, do the math and tell me what I want, i already said everything ". Again a smile crossed her face, maureen could see Alec trying to understand what she was saying, his face showed no expression that wasn't a surprise, but she could feel the beating of his heart very fast against his veins, she could see him sweating and she could hear him breathing quickly the boy was nervous, scared like a rat before being attacked by a snake and be devoured, maureen looked at him expectantly, but she already began to get bored, they had already spent so much time and the blue-eyed guy said not a Word, -"C`mon alexander, I have been told you are the most intelligent shadowhunter `round here and still you can not understand what I want?, if you ask me i would say that it`s not true, c`mon let me say otherwise".

At these words, alec came out of his shock and started piecing on his head, the girl talked about that already she`d said all, that with what she already spoke he could understand what were her plans, but - "everything you say makes no sense". he saw himself thinking out loud and watched as maureen changed her stupid smile for a more serious expression like she was mad -"well I see you don't understand, you dissapoint me alexander, but i`m not telling you anything, because I`m getting bored talking with you, so...". Alec saw how maureen`s fangs start to come out and the girl began to walk towards him. As a reflection alec lifted his serafin sword which shine even more as the girl was approaching , the light made her go back, she made a maddening sound, she was furious alec could hear her shout his name but he wasn`t listening, he kept thinking what she said, his mind worked very fast and everything start to settle into his mind he could hear though of the conversation that he had with maureen. -" he didnt even think of me, ", -"he did not call me, ME , the only person who has been there"-"I did what I had to do" - "I just want to be the lider now", - "i will kill them all as I have done so far", -"kill is not my goal". Alec thought in the way maureen shivered when he said the name of simon and he could see how she felt and sudenly everything was starting to make sense in the mind of the boy

-"Simon", the name came out like a whisper from alec`s mouth, he observe how maureen stopped yelling and began to react; her looked showed an interest, her eyes were flashing with the light of the serafin sword which reflected her pale skin but this time the girl was not screaming, alec looked how the small girl put inside back her super slim fangs and approached, alec didn`t understand how that girl was yelling cause the light of the sword a moment ago and now she is moving facing him like if nothing had happened. Alec make and arc with his sword and point maureen to stop her but she already done it, she was only a few steps from the boy but at a safe distance so the sword could not hurt her, the girl smile again, and looked at him directly into his eyes and wonder-"Simon?"


	3. Chapter 3: Especial

_**Chapter 3: Especial**_

-"simon" said alec again this time more secure of himself,-" you did this for him, killing camille makes you the head of the coven and of course doing it could be the way for you to get simon , you want him aren`t you?". Maureen looked happier than ever to hear what alec was saying,-"of course, handsome, at last you understand, simon does not belong to your kind, he is a vampire and I'm one also, we have to be together and nothing and nobody will stop me fron doing that".

-"But simon does not want to belong to a coven of vampires, he has never liked to go hunt for food,he`s never liked being what he is, he didnt asked to become that", alec replied without leaving her talk and maureen almost in the same way replied -"He didn`t ask it, but they made him that way and btw you say he is not a monster?, let me remember for a second who was the one that bit me¿?, who was the one drained my blood like if I was an animal¿? all that was his fault and I am now this, but that`s the past and now both, he and I we are the same and both have to be together and as I said before I will do anything to get it".

A long silence was felt throughout the room alec looked how the light of his sword reflected peaceful and almost innocent face of maureen, she could pass for a sweet and innocent girl who is not able or damage a single bug but the bloodied clothes denote the opposite thing alec broke the silence by a thought that came out of his head - " you still don't know?"", maureen is surprised at these words-" WHAT?, she said -"now you`re the one who speaks nonsense" maureen looks how now alec was who smiled while she is exasperated each time a litle more - "ANSWER" she yelled.

Amazed by what he was seeing Alec says- "is truth that is no fun to be the one who knows nothing?, good but I'm not you and i`m not gonna continue playing I'm getting tired of this and I have lost so much time with you, so i`ll tell you..." Camille was no longer the vampire coven boss, she run away and leave it to his second in command, so you've not achieved anything yet", a smile crossed the face of the guy and he watched as maureen changed her expression of serenity to anger only for a second before answering, -" What are you saying? That`s stupid wasn't she?...she hesitate-"of course not... that`s why she was here hidden as a rat tha`s why she was alone, but it doesn`t matter... If I have to kill someone else I will do it, everyone underestimate me, but let me see for a word... I'm special", she ends the sentence with a big smile crossed her face.

-"you`re special?, what do you mean with that, alec was still surprised even at that time that girl did not speak truthfully and remained with her stupid games, -"you are lying, you`re a common vampire, a blood thirsty monster and a spoiled girl who have left without her favorite toy, you're not special you are nothing more but an enemy of the Clave and as a member of the same Is in my duty to sent you to them and that is what I'm going to do" and without more words alec lifted his sword and He launched against the girl but with a flicker she was no longer there, she disappeared and he only could hear a rumble of a voice and a laugh in the shadows, -"Sweet Alexander, you are not my enemy or at least not for now, I need you, you know, you and I have something in common we both have been abandoned by those people we want the most"; -"SHUT UP " he answered - "Stop hidding in the darkness" ; -" NO Alexander i won't do none of what you are saying but you`re gonna do something for me, i need you to talk to simon talk to him about what i said, tell him what I want and if you do that the senseless bloodshed as you said it will stop, if you don't do it well...", to those words alexander dropped down the magic light he was holding and the sword stop shine meaning there are no enemies close; he raised the magic ligth stone and light around the room, it was empty a huge silence surrounded the small room alec sack his phone and he was thinking in one person the phone ring once, twice, three times and came the answering machine - "you've communicated with the great and wonderful warlock of brooklyn if i dont answer is because i`m not interest to do so and whether it is the good Alexander Ligthwood i already told you i dont want to see you again". Hearing that message makes alec to crumble all he was keeping out, the frustration towards magnus, what maureen had said even the death of camille and other things that had kept; the death of his brother, the fact that his parents are are getting a divorced cause of his death, everything came out of his body; his knees trembled and fell to the floor holding the magic stone which extinguished the light and began to sob in a fist.


	4. Chapter 4: Control

_**Chapter 4 : Control**_

Alec reacted quickly of his sadness; this was not the time to break, he needed to tell everyone what happened. What maureen had planed it`s crazy, the clave will never allow such a thing, she is a danger for everyone and everything, they need to stop her and the only way to do it is giving simon away or killing her"; he couldn`t think what to do next, he was alone in there, he try to call Magnus again but the same thing happened the call went trough his voicemail, so there was no other way and he decided to text everyone.

-"911... go to Taki`s... see you in 20 minutes".

The Train station where he was it was a little far from the restaurant so when he reached the place issabelle along with clary and simon were already there, he wasn`t surprise when he didn`t see jace because he knew jace was recovering and they still didn`t know what to do with him since he emanated fire literally out of his body and Magnus wasn`t there either he knew everything was over between them, but alec needed him and magnus wasn't there to help him.

-"What on earth is the problem alec?, you sent us a 911, don't tell me you need our help to choose a birthday gift for magnus" issabelle jokes and everybody around her smiled but not alec -"No!, this is serious issabelle", while he was talking he couldn`t help to stare at simon who wore a a T-Shirt that said "Do you want a piece of this?" And alec thought the irony in that phrase, without thinking twice he started to talk about everything that happened -"Simon, maureen wants you and she wont stop doing things until she gets you".

Simon nearly drowns when he heard alec; the bloddy chocolate he ordered almost vomited it but he swallowed, -"WHAT? Maureen did what? ", he now leaves his Cup on the table and look expectant to Alec, alec look at his sides and he saw how clary and issabelle both were in the same state as Simon, when he looked issabele spit a french frie she was eating and clary`s coffee fell from her hands , if it would`ve been diferent all of that would be funny , - " but this is not the time for jokes", alec`s look was scathing not even a trace of joke on them.

-"What you've heard, I found her today and...", alec told them everything, he going to that abandoned metro station, while he was doing that he realize he had to tell them about camille's and what had happened with magnus, he was still talking while he was watching the different expressions that his friends had on their faces from the astonishment , incomprehension and hurt when he finished no one else talk they all looked so quiet and processing what he said. In the end, he had to break that awkward silence by himself -"So tha`s why i call you, we have to do something, maureen is dangerous, she`s already killed and will continue to do so until she have what she wants" .

-"Which is simon ", clary was the second one to speak, -" this is crazy, we`re never gonna do that , he is not a thing everyone think that belongs to them, first raphael, camille and lilith and now her?... -"No way", this time was issabelle who spoke she was very angry alec noticed -"who do she think she is?, we`re never gonna give her anything i`ll be dead first before agreeing to something that she wants"; Alec was surprised to hear and see his sister like that and issabelle must have noticed herself what she said because at the next moment she turned her face away and alec saw her blushing. Alec was very proud of her since she met this guy a mundane and then vampire issabele change and for that Alec thanked Simon but he will never say that out loud .

-"That's obvious issabele," said alec while taking the hand of his sister in support,-" we wont give her anything that she asked... that it`s not an option, so that`s why i called , we need to do something". -"We don't have to do anything" issabelle said while letting go the hand of his brother and take them to her wrist where she was playing with her bracelet which she used to do when she was nervous - "The Clave will take care of it, they wont leave her go so easily", -"But the Clave has a diferent priority... Sebastian, so that means that they will not put a great effort to capture maureen" clary said - "also", she added, "The Clave are not the only ones seeking for her the Praetor lupus also are, Jourdan is this taking care of that, by the way I see that he is not here, do you not call him?, clary said turning herself to alec, alec shrugged -"I don't have his phone number, i hoped that some of you guys should tell him", and with these words alec fixed his gaze on simon who had not spoken at anytimes after he end the story, the guy look distressed and frustrated alec could see; his hands were in a fist on the table his gaze fixed at the chocolate cup with blood he had in the front; Alec took a look at issabele who understood instantly what alec meant without saying a word, she lead her hand to take Simon`s who looked shattered and he pull it away and rises as if he does not want nobody to confort him seeing that was a surprised for alec - "simon what`s wrong?, Simon stood up opposite alec and the two girls at his side were as surprised as him,-"Simon?... Simon what is it?" Said issabelle trying to take his hands one more time he turned away and when he talked his voice sounded serious as if it were containing tears - "Issabelle excuse me, I have to go", - "Go where?" she asked her voice sounded authoritative but still concerned - "I have to go!" he Replied .

-"Simon?" This time it was clary who spoke alec saw as the boy tightened it whenever they said his name - "I gotta go" he said and this time issabelle was mad and she take his hand regardless the form in which the vampire tried to get rid up - " You won't go anywhere! , we need to discuss what to do here", you can`t go simon", - "Let me go!" this time simon sounded angry and alec start worry - "Simon what is it?" he asked, simon made as if alec wasn`t there and he said - "Issabelle let me go please", alec saw how issabelle was figthing herself for not giving up and he knew his sister was not going to hold him for a long time but she was trying to make him understand, he saw how issabelle reached the boy and grabbed his waist also alec saw how clary blushed and he look expectant to simon while izzy whispered -" You will have to go over me vampire... if you want to go", there was silence for a moment alec passed the look from simon to issabelle and toward clary and both (clary and himself) did not know what to do next... seconds later simon came closer towards issabelle gathering her forehead with his and alec thought he was going to kiss her but then he spoke the same way as her sister did but in a more confident way.

- "Issabelle, You are going to let me go NOW".

Issabelle eyes changed and alec was afraid to see what had happened, simon used one of his habilities and conpel his sister, alec saw how clary contained a cry also realizing what had happened as both watched how issabelle took away her hands of the waist of the guy and she said as if she was a zombie.

–"You have to go..."

And she let him go, alec also noticed how simon realized what he did and turn away his eyes from her, and turn towards alec with his breathy voice - "I... I`m sorry" and in a second he ran leaving everyone at the restaurant speechless.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks

**Hi Guys, This is the longest chapter i wrote so far and i think is worth it, hope you guys like and let me know what u think with your reviews and everything**

_**Chapter 5: Thanks**_

Simon didn`t notice how much time he`d run, he just wanted to get out of taki's as fast as he could, he felt horrible when alec told the story - "Is my fault," he kept thinking - "This is my fault" and for make things worst he`d used one of his skill as a vampire to compel issabelle and make her do what he told -"She will never forgive me", he saw alec and clary`s look when he did it and immediately realized what had happened, he has never learned how to use his skills; the first time he did so was with his mother and now issabelle, two of the people he loves the most in this world, he cursed himself for not even knowing all the skills he has and the ones he knew about it, he didn`t know how to control them.

He paused surprised, he didn`t notice when he arrive at the station that alec told them; It was a bit far from the restorant but he`d spent hours running without any direction -"good maybe i had a place to go after all", he sigh, and get into the abandoned metro station, it was exactly the way alec described the place, there was a small hole where he slips and fell in a large room, it was already dark so the darkness surrounded him everywhere; He thanked for being vampire in moments like those, his ability to see in the shadows was incredible as if he had his own night vision kit integrated; he walked toward the place ti find the glamourdoor that alec had described in order to enter the small room and see if he could find it, suddenly he got scared to hear something was a high-pitched sound then he realized it was his phone ringing and he didn`t even care to see who called, he knew that it was clary or alec, simon doubted that issabelle was the one calling, surely she`s already was thinking the way to kill him or at least how to make him pay for what he did he was thinking , his phone rings one more time while he was getting into the small room so he turn it off and his mind went to the place where he didn`t like to be.

He remembered the moment when he bits maureen, the moment when lilith use clary and jace to make him bring back sebastian, the moment he entered the dumort hotel and was attacked by vampires, when he became rat for being a jealous jerk who didn't want to be away from the girl that he loved, when her mom called him monster and ran out from his House, when raphael attempted to kill him - "It's my fault, everything is my fault" hewas saying , He comes into the small room and he did´t wanna wait , He met camille and it was a beautiful vampire who lived in Nice places, but that was a dumpters, simon looked traces of a fight, a fourniture split in half, dry blood on the walls sides him and his stomach squirmed, the blood was dry but simon hadn`t eaten anything since yesterday and the metallic smell of blood filled the room, and the chocolate that he ordered at taki's well he pukes it out when he left, clearly that place was empty but he calls anyways,

-"Maureen, Maureen sweetie I'm here, let's talk, alec told me what you said"

His voice was cut while he felt his throat close - "I... I`m sorry", everything that happened to you, was all my fault, i was not good being a human and I'm not good being vampire neither" He shut himself up waiting for an answer but nothing Happened,-" I want to help you maureen, to me you still are the small and sweet litle girl who was our only fangirl, the little girl who loved me and I... I..." he returned to stay in silence and felt like his legs were shaking he didn`t know how bad he felt, rage, frustration, sadness, guilt all these feelings together they were beginning to consume him, he lie on the ground and put his hands between his face

- "Maybe if it was dead, perhaps... None of this was Happened".

-"The pity for oneself is pathetic, daylighter", said a deep voice behind him, simon immediately reacted and got up and saw the man in the shadows, it was high, more than he was, had long black and wavy hair felt on his shoulders, his skin was marked by runes that he didn't know but they were not typical nephilin`s runes these were painted in red on the body of that man, he had the equipment of any shadowHunter, this black and resistant fabric like an armour but the weapon was the same black as well, the ones of the nephilin that he has known was almost transparent -"Who are you?" he asked, His voice sounded choppy he didn't know who that person was or what he was doing there but he had a felling and he didn't like it, -"Litle daylighter you don't know me, but yes I know you, i have a message for you from the Lord Jonathan"; when he heard Sebastian`s name simon shook -"I don't have to hear anything, and I dont wanna know nothing about him, plus you can`t harm me, I have the mark of cain you know that" simon playe the mark move trusting that this man didn`t know that he already lost it, the man was still or didn`t moved in fact he looked amazed by what he was saying a smile crossed his face -"don`t You really think im that foolish do you?, everyone already knows that your precious mark was removed by the hands of Raziel himself", simon shuddered once more, he knew what was going to happen and he felt more impotent than he already was -"if you know you what are you doing standing there, speak what do you want?", the man smiled one more time and started to talk this time getting out his dark sword.

- "Thank you simon lewis"", thank you for helping to bring back lord sebastian, none of this would`ve been possible without you..., that`s the message from jonathan to you daylighter ", his smile crossing his face -" Oh and one last thing , ave atque vale Simon Lewis" and at the end of these words simon saw the man going towards him , simon did not respond, he was static, the man thanked him for what he was done, he thanked him for bring back sebastian to life and sebastian wanted that he die knowing that it was cause of him that all could be possible.

His entire body began to buzz, his head started to hurt everything moved slower he felt angry, as he had never felt before ; he wasn't going to let any damn sebastian`s lackey to kill him he realize that his body roared, his claws started to leave, his sigth got blurry for a moment and then It gpt sharped and his mind stopped working stop thinking about everything and only had a dark thought in it -"killing and blood".

The Dark ShadowHunter attacked simon with his sword, he watched how the vampire looked at him surprised, static and then his eyes shift his brown eyes disappeared and became completely blank, his nails began to lengthen and formed large claws capable of breaking to the bone - "This is gonna be good" he was thinking, he attacked directly knowing that the vampire was preparing to do the same, but this he knew that the vampire had not learned to fight yet so it would be easy to end him up, he threw his sword pointing directly to the heart and the vampire react and evaded his attack, he returned to attack again and the vampire eluded again, he attacked and attacked and the only thing the vampire was doing was run, - "Stop Running daylighter or Are you afraid of me, do you fear me blood sucker?" At this Simon`s Fangs came out and he threw directly against the ShadowHunter, he smiled it was such as he hoped, that vampire didn`t know how to fight and he couldn`t control himself so he was figthing against a beast without any training it was more fun and dangerous in that way, and that was for what a Shadowhunter was made for, taking his sword and attacked the Vampire, dodging one of his claws , he took his hand and gave the face a sharp blow with the handle of the sword, the vampire almost falls but he didn't, he returned to launch against the Shadowhunter and he returned it Dodging the atack but this time he cuts out slightly the side of the vampire arm which yells and then like he didn`t matter the blood coming out of his shoulder attacked again and the Hunter who was willing to give the final move raised his sword waiting for simon approached but being a few inches away vanished, and then felt a strong burning on his back; the vampire blended into the shadows and attacked him from behind, the boy this time was faster than the Hunter, he returned into hiding and nail his claws this time on his chest causing the Hunter to scream of pain and fill the room with insults, the dark shadowhunter was getting tired and feel weak, he was losing lots of blood he had to put an end to that beast as he had been told, he could see the vampire come towards him and with a last attempt threw his sword into the animal, the sword was accurate nail on the shoulder of the vampire which made it back and a piece of metal hanging from his shoulder, the vampire looked stunned but the Shadowhunter was surprised when the vampire took off the handle of the sword between his hand and and then with a devilish smile he threw it back to the shadowhunter the sword crashing into his chest.

Simon Didin`t know what just happened the metro station, he was speaking with that Dark Shadowhunter, the guy wanted to kill him he remembers, but after the man told him that sebastian thanked him for having brought it back to life, he couldn`t understand what happened then, because sitting on his legs was the same Hunter with a sword into his chest and with claws`s marks all over his body - "Did i did this?" He wouldn't ask, simon was crouching and had blood in his mouth; He had been drinking the blood of the shadowhunter he got away so fast that he hits against the wall without understanding what was happening. Simon took a look at himself and saw he had his T-shirt completely ripped and he was covered in blood and had a wound on his shoulder like he was crossed by a knife, no, not a knife, a sword; he realized then that the wound was not healing, being a vampire the wound should been able to heal alone but this was not the case, his arm burned and his body began to weaken he vaguely remembered something that the Hunter had told him before he died

- "Do you think that you're safe daylighter? ... I have an Advise for you... run for help cause soon you will die". At that time simon was still in a trance that he didn't pay attention in what the man had said but now he began to understand it, the sword had to have something in it to make the ability to heal from a vampire be useless, he was feeling weaker and weaker, his body burned, his head was beating in pain, he started to loose air ( like if is possible for a vampire to breathe) but he could not help it, he felt tired, his eyes weighed him, clouding his vision, he had to get out of there, he knew it but standing up was impossible, his body did not respond, he was numb.

- "I am not going to die in this way, I will not give him this", he though and made a great effort to got up and use some of his of vampire strength in order to quickly leave the place and go somewhere safe for assistance, but where was the question, the Institute was very far from there, Jourdan`s was also far, he recalled that the hotel was nearly there but doubted raphael would help if he was going in there raphael for sure will be happy to see him die, he kept running using the latest vampire force which was straining as never before stumbling with everything falling to the floor one, two, three times until he get into to the street where he lives -"magnus", he couldn`t handle it anymore he felt like he was burning , blood was coming out of his arm and he couldn`t see anthing, he was dying he knew... He was going to play the doorbell by the front door, but this was open so he enters the building, when he arrive at the head of magnus`s department, making a last effort he try to speak but nothing come out off his mouth only blood and he was drowning with it - "Ironic" he thought-"A vampire diying drowned in blood" he touched the door but no one opened, he did it over and over again until a voice resonated inside the room, it sounded angry, but he heard the footsteps heading towards the doord.

-"Alec, I told you not come back to this House! , I Don't want to know anything about you or your friends is not!"...

And Magnus shuts in surprised, surprised by he was seeing what he had in fron of him, simon thought he should look worst than he thought because the warlock looked so puzzled with their large cat eyes trying to understand what he was looking at, simon only had a Word, his voice drowned out by the blood.

-"HELP" and with this his body faded away and he did not see more than just darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: You are not Alone

**Hi Guys i hope u have been like this story so far cause i think im doing a good job in here, but if u dont think so, let me know in your reviews, like i said before, english is not my first lenguage so sorry for any misspelled, let me know what you all think.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: You are not alone**_

_The Sun was merciless, Simon could feel it though it was impossible for a vampire to feel such a thing, It was like 1 or 2 in the afternoon where the Sun is at its peak, he saw himself stumble between a street, there was nothing there he noticed, he felt tired and then lifted his eyes and saw two figures lying on the street in front of him. He got up to get a closer look wanted to know who they were, he gave a few steps until he could distinguish that both bodies were full of blood and with cuts all over their bodies; they were two girls he realized by the length of his hair, one of them had jet black hair and the other one in front had a bright blonde hair, he was speechless, his body shook, he try to run faster but his body didn`t react to his request, whenever he thought he was getting close they seemed to moved far away - "Izzy , Maureen!" he yelled -"Issabelle tell me something, please", but nothing happened, then there was a burst of light that illuminated the day even more, making Simon cover his eyes, then he hear a laugh that made him shudder even more, he knew that voice and remembered it well, she was smiling as she spoke._

_-" They are dead thanks to you... daylighter how many more will have to die for your mistakes..." and then Lilith vanished leaving him alone with those still bodies"._

* * *

He got up on a jump of the bed where he was lying and he immediately regretted it; his head started to buzz , his body trembled and fell to the floor, getting up as he could he saw where he was, he didn't quite remember how he got to Magnus`s house or well he remembered something but it was fuzzy, he remembered seeing those cat eyes watched him static while Magnus held him when he fell upon him, he recalled Magnus muttering something about the luck that he had to have suicidal tendency friends and death lovers and something else about a perfect Dolce and Gabbana Suit ruined; none of it had much sense but step by step he began to remember,-"I was attacked, Maureen wants me for her, i kill a Shadowhunter, i drank his blood, I am a killer, a monster, my mother was right... it would`ve been better that if i was dead" then recalled the words of that Shadowhunter.

_-"The pity for oneself is pathetic"_

So he sent away those dark thoughts and got up as he could; his head still buzzing, his shoulder hurts and had a large bandage around it with some traces of blood in it, seeing that blood make his stomach turn, he hadn`t eaten anything in God knows how long and he could feel it, he was hungry, he felt his fangs getting out and pierced in the lower lip, he felt a stab of pain and he cursed himself - "I have to learn to control these things," he thought and fought against himself to make the fangs go inside, he towards the door limping a little then he hear voices and recognized them, he opened the door quietly, giving thanks that the door not chirped, he went way down the Hall and he noticed that he had slept in the room Magnus gave issabelle but she wasn't there when he woke up in fact noone was in there , he began to feel alone and vulnerable once more he sent away those thoughts from his mind, he knew that he didn`t do the rigth thing when he ran away from Taki`s, he knew it, but What done It`s Done, he keep walking and then he hide between a wall that hid it perfectly and could hear what they were saying.

He listen Clary talk – "He have to tell him"

- "We don`t have to tell him anything" jace replied

-"Of course we have, wouldn`t you want know? ,Wouldn`t you want to do something?"

-"But you saw how he reacted, he almost got himself killed, and we still dont know if he`s gonna make it , he has been in there for two days now and we don't know if he will wake up or not!" The tone Jace talked make Simon shuddered and wonder how clary looked cause when she talked her voice sounded choppy, - "Shut up, don't say that Jace!" -"but jace has a point", it was Alec -"He ran away from Taki's and then comes here, dying, if it wasn`t for Magnus, he would be dead or at least more dead than he already is", -"Ok we understand that but what happened¿?", we still don't know it ", -"And maureen has killed three Downwolders in these two days, it could`ve been been four but one of the Feys managed to escape", -"We already talked to him about what happenened, but he couldn`t say much he was saying the same thing over and over, that she wants him that she will do everything to have him, the only important thing he told us was that she wants to know who the Head of the Vampire coven is and she doesn`t know that yet, she went to the Park to get some info and when the Feys didn`t say anything she killed them" at these words simon shuddered, maureen had been killing and that hurted him but on the other hand he was happy because those who spoke were Jourdan and Maia who seemed to be a full couple by completing s one another sentences , he feel happy for the werewolves his friends had found happiness after so much adversity.

-"So, what should we do?, we have been here two days and yet we cannot decide", clary said

-"I already told you what we have to do, lets hunt and kill her down, that can work as training or let me get her i can burn her and send it straight to hell to burn a little more", - "Jace this is not the times for jokes", it was alec and he continuous-"we can`t risk, she is dangerous, and we still dont know if she was the one that attacked Simon, he have been in there unconscious and he can`t tell us nothing".

-"Well I wouldn`t say that exactly" it was magnus who talk - "the unconscious part I mean". Even hidden in the hallway simon could feel that magnus turned his looked toward it and returned to talk -"Does anyone ever tell you that is of bad manners to listen others conversations Santiago¿?".

Simon shuddered, and came out of his hiding place, - " I`m Simon, dont compare me with Raphaël", he shrugged and he feel his shoulder hurts-"plus it`s not impolite if they are talking and the person who they tlaking about is there directly". He makes his way to the living room supported by the walls and he saw clary approach with tears in her eyes -"Simon, your alive" she opened her arms to hug him, but simon got away - "No" he said - "Please Dont" simon could see the pain in Clary`s eyes and he didn`t not feel well either, he wanted to hug her wanted to feel her, but also he was hunger and all that room smelled of sweat and blood and humanity and he doesnt wannt to make things worst, de doesnt want to hurt her... Clary paused and sigh and ask -"Ok i get it, i won't go any closer but how are you feeling¿?".He shrugged his shoulders and with a half-smile he told her.

-"Not better than you, believe me", clary and Simon came to the living room, simon saw how everyone was looking at them, there it was maia and jordan one beside the other seated on the floor, alec sitting on the window sill, jace sitting on the side of the armchair and Charmain Miau in his lap and Magnus in the center of it. Everyone in the room looked like they were waiting for anything to happen and then they turned their gaze to one side, Simon and Clary by instinct Turned around and saw issabelle in front of them, she was beautiful Simon could tell, she was wearing the Shadowhunters equipment and her hair in a ponytail - "beautiful, I thought that i would never see her again" and watch as she approached, Simon did not move, he didn`t know what to expect as she was walking toward him, he was about to say something when he felt a strong burn in his left cheek he did nothing but listen as others were surprised and were still seeing them, then he felt another burning but in the right cheek and he saw how Issabelle was preparing to slap him again and he react taking her wrist before she could hit again.

-"Enough, I deserve it but is enough, they are watching".

-"NO IT`S NOT AN I DONT CARE" Issabelle scream at him -"You're a bastard, I told you to never leave me again that i would ever help you and you... you..." her voice broke and simon could not handle it anymore he approached towards her and hug her, she rejected him at first trying to ward off the vampire but the she let it go and hug him back then he whisper in her ear-

"Sorry iz, i know that it was wrong but sorry" and she kiss him and he was surprised she was kissing him in front of everyone without caring about anything and simon for the first time forgets everything and kiss her back, taking the back of her body forcefully approaching her towards him and continue kissing , he tasted the sweet of her lips, the saltiness of his lips, her scinnamon scent and then the smell of the blood flowing through her veins. His stomach turned and his fangs came out and he walk away from issabelle as fast as he could crashing against the wall and hitting his shoulder he contained a cry and fell to the floor, trying to hide his tusks of everyone in the room, which looked at him shocked,

-"What`s Wrong?" Issabelle ask , simon did not respond, he was ashamed and sore then he hear steps gettin toward him, he lifted his eyes and saw Magnus ducking for help as he spoke - "My dear iz, what happens is what happens to anyone who has been unconscious for two days".

- "The vampire is hungry" jace answer while he was walking toward holding a bottle in his hands which had a red content and gave it to him with a smile on the face - "Take it blood- Sucker", is from Taki's, the best of the city". -"How much do they pay you for that slogan, because this really trite" He jokes while holding Magnus and took the botle away from jace`s hands , for the first time he did not care that they could see him eat he thanks magnus for helping him and taking the bottle with both hands took three sips and it was done, he was about to ask for another one when jace already had one in front of him again he took three sips and still felt hungry and when jace saw this he didn`t give him one but three more bottles and simon drank them one behind the other, at the end he look the way everyone was watching him; no one spoke only jace broke that uncomfortable silence-

"woao, you really were hungry, I think you drank bambi`s mom" simon smiled at the joke and also surprised that jace knew who was that caricature.

-"Shut up Jace".


	7. Chapter 7: Stay

_**Hi everyone, How are you, hope your fine, I also hope you are liking this story as much as I do, like I said before, English it`s not my first language I'm doing my best here to translate it to you guys! Let me know what u think on the reviews and if u want to add something to the story I will be happy to consider it! Thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Stay**_

Simon sat on the sofa next to Magnus and he noted Isabelle sitting on the furniture that was in front of him, he kept thinking that she looked beautiful and he couldn`t stop looking at her but she looked angry and hurt, - "Apparently the kiss didn't work she`s still mad at me" he said to himself, he sighed and began to talk.

-"S... S... Sorry guys, I know that what I did was wrong..."

-"OF COURSE IT WAS WRONG..."

-"Isabelle shut up and quit talking" was alec who short Isabelle and Simon could see how she looked at her brother as if he wanted to kill him but said nothing simply ignored him and turned to look at Simon mulling over his bracelet and Simon knew she was nervous, he could feel it as if she were a part of him that was broken and Simon did not like seeing her that way, he had to do that the girl feel right and he will wait until everyone is gone to talk to her alone.

* * *

-"Ok" Jourdan said -" Keep talking..." Simon watch over him, he didn`t notice that he had been silent for a long time and he saw that everyone looked so impatient. He didn`t like to be the center of attention that was Jace`s work but even jace was looking at him waiting for the vampire to speak. He did it again - "I'm sorry" and a noise was heard at his side was jace which made a dull noise with his mouth clearly exasperated - "Stop saying "I'm sorry" Bloodsucker, we understand everything that happened to you, we`ve been here for two days now discussing this and there are some bets to charge"

-"Jace shut up" it was Maia clearly annoyed by the way which jace had spoken -"But I didn't do anything wrong, if this is for the bet, it`s true ask Jourdan" Jace turns her gaze towards the Werewolf with a half-smile in his face, the same smile that Simon knew that it meant "if I fall, you fall with me" and Maia in lees that a second hit jourdan in the back of his head.

-"Ouch that hurt".

- "You deserve it, Jourdan how you can bet with something like this"

-" Like jace said, we`ve been here for two days waiting for him to wake up, u have any idea how bored we were waiting for that?" And Maia returns hit him again on the back of his head.

-"STOP" this time it was Isabelle who cry and stood before them with her whip in hand, Simon didn't realize the moment she stand up and much less the moment when she brought her whip out.

- "Can you let him finish? The next one talking will take a small gift to get back home" and she made a whiplash at her side, all of them were speechless only Magnus seemed to have some fun.

-"Oh love is so cute, isn`t it " he said and Isabelle launched a lash to Magnus who quickly raised a hand and click his fingers and the whip stopped in front of him, Magnus looked like he was having the time of his life he click his tongue -"Tsk Tsk Ts Tsk Tsk Oh darling, I think it`s better if you save your frustrations for later then when Shelby finished his story I think you`ll have plenty of reasons or Downwolders to take them away" at the last words, the warlock turn to look to Simon who was by his side and Isabelle took away the whip and tangle it again in her hand but not before throwing one of her typical looks "I will kill you, but not now" and sat back in her place.

-"Bets" was all what Simon said, a smile crossed his face as he watched jace and jourdan dropping their shoulders with a small laugh framing their faces -"Whatever" and continued talking.

-" When I got out of Taki's I went to the train station that Alec told us about, when I get there it was late already, I had run across the city and I didn't noticed that I had arrived there or even wanted to go to that place"... he kept talking without looking at anyone, but his eyes were looked at a fixed point in Isabelle's wrist where the snake-like bracelet was curving around, he wasn`t looking at anyone but he could feel the tension in the room as he watched Isabelle's reaction while he said what happened in that place, what he wanted with Maureen, the fight with the dark shadowhunter –" but I don`t remember that fight only fragments", the message that Sebastian has for him, and then finish it on how he managed himself to get to Magnus's House and then passed out at his door..."

He lift up a sight and saw that everyone around him were affected by the story; Maia took Jordan's hand how if the her life depended on it, Jace was in the same spot he was before but his hands were in fists, Clary was dried a few tears falling upon her face, Alec had risen from the sill of the window and was now at Isabelle's side with his hand on her shoulder, she wasn`t moving though she was looking at Simon fixedly and Simon was looking her back as if they were having a silent conversation. Once more it was Magnus who broke the awkward silence, apparently he wasn`t affected by much such things.

-"Well, that's bad... first Maureen wants you as his favorite sex toy and now Sebastian also seeks revenge..."

-"Magnus!" Alec calls, the warlock made as if who had spoken was an annoying mosquito because he ignore him completely and followed.

- "About the fight, I believe to know what happened to you… a few years ago I saw a fight between a vampire and a Knight of the Feys, the vampire after the fight assure to me not to remember anything, but he had destroyed and drained the poor fairy, then he told me that when vampires get really angry, they go completely crazy your eyes lose the color, its claws grow more and become complete killing machines, being a vampire as you are you should know that but we both know that you know nothing, with the time and proper training you should learn how to control your skills but that is what we don't have now". Simon felt distressed, Magnus didn`t say anything wrong but he felt as if he was dealt a blow on the chest, he wasn`t lying Simon didn't know how to control his abilities; he had bitten Maureen because he didn't know how to be a vampire and now he was starting to payback.

-"Do you think I don't know that?" He said while he wore his hands to his face and took away a lock of hair that fell in his eyes - " That`s exactly why we are here, because I stink being a vampire".

-"But being a vampire saved you from dying" said Jace who when Simon lifted his view was beside Clary with an arm on his shoulders trying to console her -"If it wasn`t for that, you probably would've been killed by the dark Shadowhunter or if you were saved from him a simple cut with that sword would`ve killed you in seconds " Simon sigh and speak again.

-"I know but I can't help but think about how everything would be different if simply would`ve died when you I entered the hotel".

-"Simon, don't say that please" it was Clary who approached him and took his hands and looked at him head-on -"Don't talk like that, that is the past but the important thing is that you are here with us and now we have to figure out a plan on how we are going to stop this, we have to stop Maureen and to do so we must work together". Simon was surprised Clary had grown so much in a few months, she was no longer that girl that Simon wanted to protect, was now a woman ready to protect those she loves, and she was not going to let anyone beat her and either he was; he knew they had major problems how it was defeating Sebastian but for now they were there… with him… and suddenly the felling he had before that he was all alone left and now Simon had friends in what he could trust even when those friends will kick his ass if he does something stupid, he had them and he was happy for that, he looked at them with an all-new confidence they were willing to solve that problem and he was an important part of it so it was time to start acting – "Let's do this" he thought to himself and then he talk.

- "Well if we are going to do this, I have a request... We will not kill her" at this words everyone began to protest and talk and Simon continued talking -" We will not kill her if it is not necessary, I'm sure that she does not want that, I know that I can make her understand ".

-"But the Clave will kill her anyway," Simon stayed silent and Clary who was by his side rose and looked at him - "You`re not gonna give her to the Clave".

- "He is no fool" said Maia, - "The Clave must be looking for her already, he has to give her to them"

- "It`s is true what said before, I don't want to give Maureen to the Clave….. anyway, it is very difficult that the Clave is looking for her, you said it yourselves that this is not their priority at the time, I`m sure that we guys will be able to find her and I will try to make her understand, she loves me and if I have to give myself to her, will do it", he was more determined than ever, he wanted to amend the mistake no matter what and most of all he didn't want the dream he had in the morning would become real, he wants to protect Issabelle he doesn`t want anything happen to her because of him and neither to Maureen. He wants to protect everyone and he was hoping he could be able to do so.

* * *

Simon asked what had happened in those two days while he was unconscious, he had heard some of it while he was hidden but he needed to know the full story; Jourdan and Maia spoke, they told him what they had been told by the Fey... Simon couldn`t stop thinking Maureen wasn't that cute girl who would not harm anything or anyone anymore now she was a killer and it will be very difficult to keep her alive -"I'm going to do my best to keep my promise for the first time, I'm not gonna let them killed her I'm gonna save her from this horrible fate", then he realized that Alec was looking at him like he was waiting for something.

-" What do you think then" Alec asked; Simon was lost he didn't think that had lasted long without hearing but apparently it was important cause everyone was looking at him expecting something, it was Jace who spoke - "I see... Clary is not the only one who gets lost in your thoughts..." Magnus replied -"What we want to say, is that if we are going to do this, you need training Sherlock, and I am willing to help you"

"Do you?, I remember before passing out you were screaming and you were saying things about how you didn't want to know anything from us", Simon did not see it but he felt how Alec tightened and blush - "That was past" was all the Warlock said.

- "You want my help or not, I'm not going to ask twice, also would be good if you appreciate the fact that I am not charging the perfect Suit that you ruined '' Simon smiled even the warlock wanted to help him -"Ok High Warlock of Brooklyn, can`t wait to start" and with this Magnus stretched out his hand and click his fingers - "Well I think that it`s enough for today and..." he stopped and was looking at Simon, Simon was sure that he was searching in his head for a new name to call him but realized that he had none because when he start to speak he said-" The Vampire needs to rest and I also"

Simon watched them leave the house while they were promising him that they would return the next day to see how he was, he saw Alec stood up and Issabelle behind him -"This is the moment" Simon thought and called her - "Issabelle", she turned back and looked at him, but in her eyes there was no fear or concern, Simon saw that there was something strong and irrational on it - "Rage" he said to himself he shrugged and sigh and looked at her dark beautiful eyes.

-"Stay... Please... I need you"


	8. Chapter 8: Breakables

_**Hi people how are you, hope your fine as always, thanks for the popel who give me reviews I appreciate them, also thank u for those who have follow and favorite the story that means u like it as much as I do, as I always said remember English is not my first lenguaje so if u find any mistakes o misspells let me know in the reviews**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Breakables**_

Isabelle was looking at him from Head to toe, something Simon didn`t like and he didn't know how she was going to answer to what he just asked… "She`s leaving" he was thinking and then Alec that was already in the door called her.

-"You coming Iz?, im heading to the institute but you can stay if you wish".

That took Simon by surprise he never thought Alec would say those sore of things , he knew Alec didn't agree with what he and Iz have, perhaps he did it because Simon was still recovering and he wanted to do right thing by letting the person who he want the most to stay there. Isabelle answered quickly kicking Simon out of his own thoughts

- "No, wait I`ll go with you" , She turn to her brother and Simon approached her as fast as he could stumbling with the Bureau who was in the room, he reached her before she got the door taken her wrist as she turn around.

-"Please Iz...Stay" he told her trying to hide the pain that spread from his shoulder hoping that nobody realized it but of course Magnus was there and not passed nothing overlooked.

-"Honey, Don't make him beg for more, look at him! He`s about to faint", Isabelle looked at Magnus but said nothing, Simon Took away his hands from her.

-"If you don't want to, I understand..." This time Isabelle turn her sight to him but she still didn't say a word and then Alec who was standing outside was calling her…

-"Iz you coming or not? I`m g ..." But he couldn`t continue cause the door shut in an slammed and Simon look how Magnus`s hands released blue Sparks -"you`re staying, I got tired of waiting for an answer", Isabelle looked like she would say something, she opened her mouth to speak but in a second thought she didn`t she just sack her phone and wrote a message, then she keep it and finally said something - "Well since I Have to stay here tell me what you want vampire".

-"Vampire" Simon thought, Isabelle hasn`t called him like that in a long time, he clean his voice and touched his shoulder and grimaced in pain.

- "I want to talk to you alone" he said as he walked his looked at Magnus who was watching the scene in front of him

- "It's – my - house, shelly" saying this word-by-word making it clear that he wouldn't` t go -"But i`m gonna leave you two alone lovebirds, I know you want to talk or rather someone wants to kill you, vamp" he said as he looked at Isabelle and then Simon with a smile on his face, he stood up and began to walk to his room when someone stopped him.

-"Stay, here" she cry -"Please", Magnus took a second look to both of them clearly confused, he shrugged his shoulders, returning and again he sat in armchair.

-"Ok sweetie" he said as he looked at Simon - "Talk".

Simon didn't want to talk with the warlock in the room, he wanted to be alone with Iz, he wanted to kiss her, hug her, feel her, he needed her, she needed him, but she didn`t wanted it; He could see it, he could feel how she changed from rage to fear, fear to stay alone with him and therefore she asked Magnus to stay.

-"I`m Sorry"

-"But you already said that," Magnus replied and Simon gave him a look that said "shut up" and the warlock understood and didn`t say anything, it was Isabelle who responded then.

-"It`s true tho, you already said that, tell me something I dont not know", this time Simon approached her with effort, taking her hands with his and in fear that she take them away but she didn't.

-"I know, but I`m really… really sorry, I want you to forgive me, the way you look at me is killing me Iz, I don't want to be like that, not with you, not now" while he was saying this Izzy tensed he could notice and then she took away her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"You should`ve think about that before, you left Simon,you ran away and you didn`t stop to think on anyone, not Clary your best friend or..."she stayed silent and Simon realized that she was doing everything for not to cry, he was seeing Isabelle spiking her nails on her skin trying to feel pain instead of those feelings she wants to forget Simon walks towards her to be a little bit closer, now in front of Isabelle leaning his forehead joining it with hers and whispered

,-"I know it was wrong, but I had to do it, I wanted to do something, this is my fault Iz and I didn't, damn it, I don't want anything happen to you cause of that, I don't want any harm on you"

Simon could feel Isabelle breathing it was rough and acute, he could feel the rises and falls of her chest, she uncrossed her arms and then put her hands on his chest that was wrapped in bandages, and then she put her lips on his in a kiss and Simon felt like everything that she and he were feeling was in that little Kiss. She moved away and they stay in front of each other foreheads joined, this time with a tear down her cheek.

-"Do you remember when I told you that hearts are Breakable, and you said that Jace had said that i would walk over you...?"

-"You laughed " Simon replied immediately "and you said that I..." and stayed silent realizing how that phrase ended up , she was still looking at him her red eyes and tears falling on her cheeks, he was stunned and he couldn't believe what was happening.

-" You Did it..."

-"You broke my heart" and thereupon turned and went out of the House.

* * *

His view got blurry, his body began to tremble, he felt that air was missing which was impossible because he didn`t need to breathe anymore but he felt the coming up and down waving his chest, he fell to his knees and then he felt a body helping him to rise, it was Magnus, Simon had forgotten he was there.

-"Calm down", he said in a tone of mild voice "You need to breathe, although you don't need it, but you have to try "

Simon took a deep breath feeling the pressure in his chest released and rose with Magnus's help, he took his hands to the face and felt wet and when he look at his hand they were red cause of the blood that was on them, he didn't realize that he was crying, embarrassed he got away from Magnus's view but the warlock approached him.

-"Don't worry" he said while offering him a handkerchief - "I had a little breakdown myself after I ended up things with Alec". Simon accept handkerchief dried the tears and took a look at the warlock, then he realized that Magnus had also cried, he had a small blush on his cheek and his cat's golden eyes were red on the sides.

-"That was pathetic," he said - "It didn`t supposed to go that way".

-"No, it wasn't pathetic, it was natural and painful, you convinced me when you said you didn`t want anything happening to her, i saw she was about to break, I thought she did it when she kissed you, but then I understood that the kiss was the same Kiss I gave Alec when we broke-up, all your desires, all your passions in one Kiss". Simon saw that that was the cause the warlock had cried that scene had to have been too similar and had a kind of dejavu when he saw what was happening in front of him.

-"I'm sorry" was all what Simon could say.

-"Me too" answered the Warlock and Simon turned to go back into his room when he went across the Hall the warlock called him - " Try to sleep, you need it, there is blood in the fridge and a medicine that you need to take, for tomorrow if you sleep well your arm will be cured and we will begin the training".

-"Thanks" Simon said walking into the room, pulling on the bed and putting a pillow on his face trying to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons

_**Hi guys how you doing¿? Hope u like this chapter I know the story is going a little slow but I promise it will get better we are going to see a little bit more about the training in Magnus POV and then I think I will be doing a lot of stuff after the training is done so don't be mad if u think it`s too long cause it is… I know it… as always don't forget English is not my first language so any misspells or something u can find let me know… Review please I love reading them! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Lessons**_

Magnus was sitting in his studio where he had spent all day, he told Simon he would be there working and told him not to disturb him in any way but quietness was something too much to ask for. The doorbell of his house rang and it was Clary and of course she came at 8 o'clock in the morning - " Like WTF" He though.

-"Dont you sleep?" was all he said to her who just arrived with a big smile on her face

-"Good Morning to you too" She said with another smile, Magnus wanted to erase that smile with a little enchantment but NO he's not thatkind of a warlock … -"I had to get up at 5 am to train, if I do it then you too" she said

-"Good for you but I have to get my beauty sleep sleep you know it takes like 8 to 10 hours to keep me… this way" and made a gesture with his hands releasing some blue Sparkles to give more intensity to the point, he saw her laughed and then she spoke.

-"Well I came to see Simon, is he awake?"

-"More than awake, but he hasn`t left the room yet, I guess you already know what happened", he look at her fixedly waiting for an answer, she shrugged her shoulders and sigh.

-"Jace told me today, he said when izzy came the Institute she was crying but she didn't say a Word, she only go directly to the training Hall and began to throw knives over and over again, the didn`t need to know why".

-"Go on, he is awake and I know that he needs you, ah and please remove the bandages for me, 3 days is more than enough to be cured" Clary nodded and started walking towards the room then she turned around towards Magnus and said - "Hey I`m sorry" he saw that she was distressed and knew what she would say - "don't worry i`m over it already"she was going to say something else but he continued talking -" I'll be in my Studio, don't bother me, also tell him to get ready, tonight we are starting the training ".

-"We? You and Simon?" she said, he smiled -"not exactly" and with that he turn away to his Studio.

Once Clary left, Maia came by and then Jourdan looking for Maia, then together were Jocelyn and Luke and Magnus was tired of opening and closing the door so he put a spell on it so it opened by itself, he was tired of people come and go, if it were for him, he would be with Chairman Meow seeing melancholic TV series where the protagonist always stays with their love ones no matter what happened but on the other hand he saw that as a distraction from everything what he didn`t wanted to feel and people helped him pass the time. He Had not count how much time has passed when he looked at his clock and saw it was 6 PM - " It`s getting Dark," he said to himself, took a paper and began to write a message then with a sparkle that came out of his fingers he burned it off and he left the study room.

* * *

he had told to Simon he should take a bath and wear dress comfortably clothes to start the training, when Magnus came out of his room, bathed and dressed stared at that vampire, he wore a dark jean and a shirt clearly consumed by the overuse.

-"Tell me.. you`re not waring… that, you have a really bad sense of fashion," Simon shrugged.

-"You said that I should wear something comfortable and that is how i feel, as for you, it doesn't seem that you're ready to train, Magnus"

-"Believe me" Magnus said with a smile-"this is the most comfortable and trendy clothes there is to train, but that…" he made a gesture with his finger taking it from head to toe on Simon clothes -"Is not even worthy of wearing to sleep" and with a click of his fingers Simon clothes disappeared and transform into a version of decent clothes to train according to the Warlock`s taste which was a pair of soft fabric giving free movement to a sleeveless shirt that make noticed the muscles .

- "Much better" he said and a smile crossed his face, the warlock was happy to see that vampire displeased with what just happened.

-"What did you do with my clothes?" It was all the boy wonder - "Don't worry, is somewhere far away from here," Simon was going to say something else Magnus noticed but couldn`t say it because outside they heard a strong ROAR like a machine when is turn on.

-"Who's that" Simon ask.

-"That" said Magnus smiling furrowing his face -"is your coach Shelley".

-"Simon!, S. I. M. O. N ", will you ever call me by my name?"

-"Someday shon someday, but now stay here, do not come till i`ll call you ok?"

Someone knocked at the door again, Magnus approached and finally opened it, he was taking that long intentionally he knows exactly what to do to pissed off the person who was behind, when he opened the door he saw who was waiting, he wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, perfect designer shoes, the fashion taste of that guy had changed, but some remained intact, that gold chain with the cross that fell on neck, had always been there since he had met him and Raphael never explained to him why he keep it when it clearly hurt him, scars where the cross fell were visible on his skin.

-"Let me in or you just called to stay stood in there watching me" said the vampire getting Magnus out of his thoughts.

-"It is also good to see you Santiago, so much time has passed since you haven`t come to my house, I don`t remember the last party you attended..."

-"Yes, it was long ago, I'm the head of the Vampire clan now and as you know I have no time for those things anymore"

-"You were funnier before" the Warlock replied.

-"And you haven`t change a bit my old Warlock friend" and with this he extended his hand to Magnus and he narrow it with a smile.

-"Tell me then…. why you called me?, I don't think that has been because you wanted to see me" the vampire who was sitting in Magnus` Study room, Magnus told him to get in so they could talk a little bit better.

-"And I can't see an old friend of mine?" Magnus answered.

-"Stop Joking around Magnus ,i know you and those messages you sent sounded very important so why are you joking now, also speak or I will go, I have a flock of vampires who needs control" the vampire you showed its fangs and Magnus shuddered slightly before speaking.

-" you are Boring ... But it`s true I need your help"

-"You my help?" Said Raphael as a smile looked out on his face - "What kind of help can provide a vampire to the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

-"Many" replied Magnus, he watch as the pale face of the vampire dropped the smile and it got serious, until he could say something Magnus continous.

-"Your and I, we have... mmm how to say it?... a common known vampire of course that needs our help" immediately Raphael replied.

-"I am not going to help Camille in anything, she went away, she became a Renegade and now she wants my help ?" he started to laugh and Magnus return the smile and speak.

-"I'm not talking about our beloved Camille, but good that you mention her there is something that you need to know" Magnus saw confusion in the face of that vampire trying to understand what he was saying, after one minute without speaking the vampire only said a Word.

-"NO"

-"No what?" He said the Warlock was smiling and the vampire was very, very angry.

-"No" he says again, Magnus loved to see people confused and that vampire friend of his was much more than that.

-"Oh Santiago but I haven`t even said who it is"

-" I Won't help that damn Dayligther!" Raphael Cries and continued speaking – "that scum, who condemns his own species, that not accept my help when I gave him the opportunity, which came to my only because his MOM kick him out of his House, NO, I WONT HELP HIM".

-"But you`ll do," replied Magnus -"you see, you and him have an enemy in common"

-"Say what¿?" responded the vampire Magnus watched as he looked even more confused than he was before.

-"Maureen... does it ring any bells¿?"

-"Of course I remember her, cause of that fucking dayligther she became a vampire, now she is a renegade and has been killing on and on and the Clave and not even the praetor lupus has found her yet... also how can she be my enemy if is someone enemy is his, he was the one who mede her the way she is now he is the one who should take care of it"

-"She murdered Camille" Magnus say it before Raphael could keep talking and saw the vampire eyes widening in surprise while he was still talking-"Maureen wants to be the head of the vampire clan and she killed her because she thought she still was,she must know by now Camille wasn`t, and she will go after you ,Santiago, and the only reason why she is doing all that is because she wants to stay with the "Fucking dayligther" as you call him", she wants them to be together and she will do whatever it takes to get it" he hoped a response from Raphael, but seeing as he wasn`t moving from the continuous surprise, he keep talking -"So that`s why you are going to help him, he needs to control his skills and you as his Creator have the duty to do so, he was on the verge of dying two days ago, when he was attacked and his animal instinct for fight saved him as well as it saved you 50 years ago, there is no one better to train him than you Santiago" this time the vampire sounded more angry than ever.

-"I Will not help that idiot" he cry, Magnus watched as his fangs came out of rage and the vampire did nothing to try to hide them.

-"It is a freak of nature, I curse the day that I saved him, he has not brought nothing but problems"

-"It`s enough," Magnus replied this time standing from behind the desk and started walking to the door, watching as the vampire looked at him exasperated while walking and opening the door of the room.

-"You will help him as well as Camille helped you, remember your promise, it is time to collect" and call him "Sheldon come here, it's time that you meet your personal trainer".

When Simon entered Magnus saw as Raphael squirmed in place his hands were on fist, his fangs out and he didn't say a Word, Simon was not happy either his face was serious and he was looking from Raphael to Magnus shocked in his eyes as for the warlock all that looked more than hilarious.

-"Well then….. since you two know each other, lets start this shit of" with these word both Raphael and Simon turned to see him and Magnus gave them one of their best smiles, until I hear a "CRACK" the sound of a bone breaking and he looked as Simon fell to the ground dead.

-"But..." was the only thing that he could say before seeing Raphael standing in front of the stationary Simon`s body , Raphael was smiling happy for what he had done, and when he speak the words they distilled all the rage that had saved

**-"Lesson number one, always expect an attack".**


End file.
